lylyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Celestialism
Celestialism is a a philosophical, ethical, and religious tradition of Slavic origin that emphasizes communal education and enlightement and an individual search for truth and meaning. Celestialism is characterized by a deep regard for intellectual thought and a shared search for spiritual meaning. Celestialism holds that human (or only Slavic) society is descended from once immortal gods and goddesses, children of the sun and moon gods, Asar and Amm, the original couple. These gods formed the first human societies and later became human themselves, most traditions holding that they grew envious of mortal life and became mortal by choice. The central belief of Celestialism is that the remaining gods (or metaphysical forces) are unable to retain balance and order in the universe and that the mortality of the god-children resulted in the introduction of impurities into the universe, including evil and ignorance. A high emphasis on education in the religion rests on the beleif that only through communal enlightenment can order and peace be achieved. Celestialism's two primary branches follow separate traditions regarding the religion's goals. Pokynstopaism (or Track Celestialism) holds that the immortal predecessors of humans or Slavs left a guide to return to their cosmic state and that humans are capable of understanding that guide through interpretting the universe and finding signs. Svatynism (or Sanctuary Celestialism) rejects the concept of humanity returning to immortal form and emphasizes the pursuit of order and balance in human society. The basis of Celestialism traces its cosmological notions from religious developments in 1st and 2nd century Slavic society. Themes Pokyn Celestialism emphasizes a commitment to universal enlightenment and thus the sharing of information and knowledge, but encourages individual pursuits and the development of academic and practical skills and focus. A group of people engaged in pursuing the same theme or purpose (a predmet) are considered to be a pokyn. A pokyn, as a community may not be organized, rather sharing a spiritual connection. However various pokyn-based organizations do exist throughout Celestial societies. Predmet The central theme or purpose shared by a pokyn is a predmet. A pokyn generally is centered around a single predmet, but there may be two if one central theme is waning in popularity or adherence and a new one is becoming prominent. The concept of prevara holds that some people assume association with a concept that is irrelevant to spiritual reality or is a false truth. In place of a predmet, this false association is a prevara. Prevara varies slightly in concept between different traditions within Celestialism. Pamiatka Celestial societies dedicate certain objects to represent something revered. These pamiatkas are typically monuments or landmarks, such as mountains or rivers, and are symbolic of a pokyn. Some pamiatkas are miniaturized, portable objects carried on the person for inspiration. The most important pamiatkas are the Sun and Moon, which represent the gods Asar and Amm, respectively. Dualism A prominent theme in Celestialism is the duality of the cosmos. The universe is described as being divided between the mortal realm (Svet), and the upper, realm of the gods, (Prihodit). In Old Celestialism (also known as Proto-Celestialism), human society was viewed as a duality of women and men. Women and men were seen as invaluable and equal partners, and as somewhat different species. In Celestialism to this day, women are said to be descended from the moon goddess Amm and men from the sun god, Asar. Ancient Slavic society was centered around this societal duality and aspects of this original society have become part of modern Slavic culture, such as an emphasis on marriage as a rite of passage into adulthood, uniting the duality of woman and man as partners. History See also: Slav Empire Demographics Twenty four countries are majority Celestial, concentrated on the Slavic subcontinent and in neighboring territories, notably Chersonia, Rykalia, and Namor. Category:Religions Category:Lajito